


[Podfic] Rising Action

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Conceits [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Herbal Soothers, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, mistunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Sometimes a writer has to throw artistic integrity out the window and give the audience what they really want: a happy ending.





	[Podfic] Rising Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Rising Action: 37:11 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Rising%20Action.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bDA%5d%20Rising%20Action.mp3) | **Size:** 34 MB | **Duration:** 37:11

  
---|---


End file.
